


CLOSER  [ VOID STILES / NOGITSUNE X FEMALE READER - SMUT ]

by VoidBansheee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Angst and Porn, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hardcore, Heavy Drinking, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Kissing, Kneeling, Large Cock, Licking, Light Angst, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidBansheee/pseuds/VoidBansheee
Summary: At a difficult time in your life you decide not to worry about anything anymore; and this will lead you to make an exciting but dangerous unexpected encounter.





	CLOSER  [ VOID STILES / NOGITSUNE X FEMALE READER - SMUT ]

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to ' Closer' cover by MONARCHY

You take a deep breath and look at yourself in the mirror one last time before going out: the curled loose hair, the slightly pink cheeks and the new dark blue dress suggest that it’s gonna be one of _those_ nights, when anything can happen, and nobody has to know.

The noise in the club is deafening while you make your way through the crowd to get to the bar and order a drink, a strong one if possible.  
Despite being your turn the bartender continues to ignore you, your disappointment clearly visible. 

Your attention is suddenly caught by a boy behind you, he makes his way through the crowd without any problem and orders two drinks. The bartender stares at him for a few seconds without speaking and soon the drinks are ready.

The boy turns slowly towards you, and you are definitely impressed by his unusual but oh so sexy look, pale but beautiful face, dark hair pointed in every direction and purple circles under the eyes as if he had not slept for along time

God he’s beautiful. 

He smiles making you sign to follow him towards a free table,  you shouldn’t follow him so easily but a part of you makes you wanna get closer to him.

Without saying a word he gives you your drink and he sips his, staring at you with an unreadable look, you should feel uncomfortable in such a situation but you can’t help staring back at him.

He remains silent until you finish your drink with a last sip. “ _Thank you_ ” you smile brightly. “ _Would you like to dance? Although there is a lot of chaos on the dance floor …_ ”

“ _Oh I’d like to, in fact .. I love chaos_ ” finally he speaks with a grin as if he found the sentence he said extremely funny. 

He grabs your hand with a firm grip and takes you to a less crowded corner of the dance floor, a slow sexy song playing in the background. 

 __ ~~You can have my isolation~~  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything 

You and the stranger begin to move slowly to the rhythm of music; he slides his hands from your shoulders your hips, slightly tightening his grip on you, and he makes sure that you give him your back while dancing.

You can distinctly feel his cold breath against the heated skin of your neck and a shiver runs through your whole body, he lets your back lean against his sternum as you move slowly no longer to the rhythm of the music.

You raise your arms and cross them around his neck rubbing yourself against him in a sensual way, you can feel the growing bulge though the kaki pants is wearing and fuck…it feels good.

Despite the sound of the music you can hear a low moan escaping his mouth and you feel the wetness pool in you blue lace panties. God…who’s this guy?

 ~~~~ _Help me_  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me  
I’ve got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself 

Another shiver runs through your body when he gives you a small bite on the skin of your neck, caressing your hips until he reaches the hem of your short dress, and totally ignoring the people around he goes up with his hand under the dress until it reaches your soaked panties, rubbing your clothed core for a second.

You don’t know why but the situation does not create you embarrassment, on the contrary, you feel an urgency inside you, the need to feel his cold touch on your warm skin, and perhaps something more.

He caresses the inside of your thighs a couple of times, then he removes his hands from under your dress and brings them back around your waist turning you towards him; his eyes stare at you with a lustful, dangerous look, and you wonder if he wants you too, or rather if he want to fuck you senseless too.

You get close to him and kiss the skin on his neck first, then you reach his lips that immediately capture yours and they both open up to give life to a passionate and desperate kiss, your increasing wetness and the feeling of his hard erection pressing against your clothed core tell you that you both want the same thing.

Without speaking, he grabs your hand and makes your way through the crowd until you reach an empty bathroom submerged in darkness.

As soon as he locks the door behind him, he turns to you with a longing and dangerous look. He licks his lower lip while you attract him to you holding on to his shirt and crashing your lips against his cold soft ones.

Without wasting time, he slowly pushes you towards the sink, pulling the dress you are wearing up towards your waist. You let out a moan at the thought of what is going to happen and grab the sink’s borders with both your hands.

He rips your panties off and  he lets two fingers slid through your folds, pushing on your clit and making you whine for more.

The boy takes off your dress and you slide it somewhere to the ground; he quickly lifts you until you’re sitting on the border’s sink and he roughly spreads your legs wide open.

He seems to appreciate the view as you can clearly see his erection through his pants and he slowly rub his thumb between your lower lips  " _Please._.“ you whine . ” _Please_ “ you repeat pulling him towards you holding on to his shirt.

” _Please what_? “ he whispers with his husky voice shoving his middle finger inside you making you gasp . A loud moan comes out of your mouth despite he doesn’t move fast enough to make you climax.

You try to buck your hips so that you’re fucking yourself onto his fingers. ” _I asked please WHAT ?_ “ he growls pushing another finger inside your throbbing pussy.

” _Please fuck me_! “ you let out breathless.

He pulls out his fingers licking them with a satisfied sigh and you’re seriously about to going crazy if he doesn’t do something,

” _Fuck baby you taste fucking good … but I wanna taste you better . You’ll be screaming_ “ he smirks kneeling on the floor lightly scratching the skin of your inner thighs , and you almost stop to breathe when you feel his hot breath between your legs.

” _I count on that_ “ you whisper whimpering.

” _Oh..you have no idea_ “ he growls spreading your pussy lips with his fingers and licking a long stripe from your entrance to your clit.  
You let out a loud filthy moan tugging his hairs and your toes curl when he starts to flicker his tongue against your clit driving you crazy, your moans become nearly screams when he starts sucking hard your clit and at the same time he push two fingers inside you curling them in a way you love moving them back and forth.  
” _Faster please!_ “ you loudly moan grabbing his wrist, he groans as he speeds up his pace drawing circles around your clit .

” _Fuck ..just ..like that..Fuck!_ “ you scream reaching an intense orgasm while you clench hard around his fingers, your entire body tensing and shaking without control.  
He keeps going and adds a third finger pulling his fingers in and out at a crazy delicious fast pace, the slick sounds almost make you blush but you really don’t care as you come once feeling your entire body trembling with pleasure.

When he pulls them out you grab his hand and lick his fingers clean without breaking eye contact.

” _You reek of lust. You’re the best fucking thing I’ve ever tasted_ “  he growls. Thing?.. Your mind registers that word and you can’t really understand .. but oh… that finger running along your wet slit again.. you are so losing control as he unzips his pants and leans in, there’s no time to think about anything, you wanna feel him inside you.

When he is close enough to you, your hand reaches his abdomen lowering his boxers so that you can free his hard cock and starts to stroke him while he groans placing open mouth kisses and deliciously painful bites on the crock of your neck.

” _I wanna feel you inside. Now_. “ you moan, his huge cock twitching in your hands as you speak, his lustful eyes never breaking eyes contact with you ” _I want you to fuck me senseless, I want you to make me scream until l cant walk or talk for a week. I want you now_ “

” _As you wish baby girl_ “ he whispers grabbing your wrist and stopping  your motion ” _But MY way is the only way, understood?_ “ you nod whimpering as he slowly grinds the tip of his cock against you entrance coating your juices ” _Don’t fucking move._ “

After lining himself, he slams into you, a loud moan leaving your mouth in a mixture of pleasure and pain and lets out a satisfied sigh at the feeling of your warmth and wetness while he starts thrusting in and out of you.  
” _Fuck you’re so wet_ “ he growls, the room filled with both your moans and the sound of the slapping skin.  
” _I love the way your tight pussy clenches around my cock_ “ he moans spreading your legs even more open and deepening the penetration. His eyes stares at where both your bodies connect and instinctively you push yourself against him to meet his thrusts.

He starts thrusting faster and harder, rolling his hips against yours and places his thumb on your clit, quickly rubbing it and you can only grab his shoulders and sink your nails in them.

His accelerated breath in your ear while he whispers dirty words to you makes you wanna scream, and you scream while he has definitely found the right spot as you feel about to cum every time he bottoms in hitting your g-spot.

That and his amazing fingers playing with your clit make you cum hard and with a scream your body tenses and shakes with no control,  he groans loudly while you are still riding your orgasm and clench hard around his cock; his thrusts become uneven and you feel his member twitching while he finally cums into you with one last thrust and you moan at the feeling of his hot liquids filling you.

He lifts an hand to your cheek…no to your temple..and oh! Everything blurs around you, you don’t feel any pain, you don’t feel anything.

Everything turns black.


End file.
